A Matryoshka doll is a set of dolls, decreasing in size, that can be rested one inside another. Traditionally these dolls are made of wood. The Matryoshka doll design has been incorporated into the use of measuring cups, where each half of each doll is a unique size measuring cup. In these designs the inner dolls sit at the bottom of the outer dolls making them difficult to remove. Often times it is necessary to flip the bottom pieces upside down in order to remove the inner pieces. This can be problematic as the preferred material for these dolls is ceramic and it is easy for the inner piece to fall out and break when flipped over. As a result most designs have settled for using dolls made of plastic.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a design that allows the inner doll measuring cups to be easily removed from the outer doll measuring cups. The bottoms of the inner cups are raised such that the inner bottom cup rests in a position raised above the outer bottom cup. In addition the inner bottom cups can still lie flat on a level surface. This design also allows for Matryoshka doll measuring cups to be made of ceramic, their preferred material, as the cups are much less likely to break while being removed.